


Just A Fangirl

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean won't miss an episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just A Fangirl  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean won't miss an episode.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean grabbed a banana pudding from the fridge and high-tailed it towards the living room. He rounded the corner and almost mowed his brother over. Without bothering to say a word Dean ran into the room, jumped into the chair, grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

“Where’s the fire?”

Dean popped a bite of pudding in his mouth and glared at Sam. “Shh! Can’t you see _Dr. Sexy_ is on?”

Sam placed his hand on his chest above his heart and whispered sarcastically, “Oh, pardon me.”

“What?” Dean hissed.

Laughter rang out. “Nothing.” Sam quickly left the room.


End file.
